


Counting Blessings An Oklahoma Thanksgiving Story

by showtunediva



Category: Oklahoma! - Rodgers/Hammerstein
Genre: Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thanksgiving one shot from Laurey's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Blessings An Oklahoma Thanksgiving Story

**Author's Note:**

> I own no Oklahoma characters.
> 
> Thank you to Naomi Cohen for sending me her character development story of Laurey. It helped me in writing this story.
> 
> All included in my Through The Years We All Will Be Together anthology.

Counting Blessings   
An Oklahoma Thanksgiving Story

Notes: This is a Thanksgiving one shot from Laurey’s perspective set a few months after the events of Oklahoma. My friend Naomi sent me her backstory of Laurey about a week ago and some of that is touched in this story. 

One lesson my mother always taught me was to always count my blessings. I really wish my parents had been around for longer but they died in a horrible accident when I was four and ever since then I have lived on Aunt Eller’s farm. I probably would have been put into an orphanage if my parents had not listed in their will for Aunt Eller to take care of me. If that had been the case I probably would have been miserable my whole life and wondering if I had any family. I am definitely grateful for Aunt Eller. She’s pretty much the only family from my Father’s side I have except for some relatives in London I have never met. I don’t really know any of the family from my mother’s side of the family.  
Aunt Eller is always looking out for me. She never liked Jud Fry and was shocked when he asked me to the box social. She really wanted me to go with Curly and though I initially resisted, when Jud asked me I was floored and didn’t know what to say.   
Before the Bushyhead girls started to arrive Aunt Eller patted my shoulder.  
“Sweetheart, I don’t really like the way Jud was talking to you just now.”  
I nodded.”Neither do I Aunt Eller. He was really rude to Curly too.”  
“That Curly is awful sweet on you. If you hadn’t hesitated in saying to yes to him that would have not allowed Jud to opportunity to ask you.”  
I sighed. “I have no idea what to do now.”  
“I think your mother would want you to be happy wouldn’t you?  
I nodded. “Daddy would want me to be happy too.”  
“You should go with Curly then.”  
“I just wish it was that simple to say no to Jud but I don’t think it’s that easy.”  
“You overthink things.”  
I shook my head. “No, I don’t Aunt Eller. Jud gives me the creeps. None of my friends like him either. What if something bad happens when I’m at the social tonight?”  
Aunt Eller kissed my forehead. “ I love you Laurey. Try not to worry too much and have a good time tonight, alright?”  
I sighed. “Ok,having fun tonight will be an absolute miracle if I’m with Jud. I love you too.”

I am happy for the experience I had at the social because it made me realize that Curly and I were meant to be together. I am thankful for him for he is my soulmate. I know we will be happy together for the rest of our lives and hope that someday soon we can have a family of our own.  
I am truly blessed by so much in in my life.


End file.
